hyperdimensionneptuniafandomcom-20200215-history
Histoire
Histoire (イストワール, Isutowāru) is a powerful tome/fairy-like being that contacts Neptune through her head throughout the game for both advice and help. She also assists the player by providing the tutorials. She is known, in a sense, as being "god" in the series, however without others permission, she isn't allowed to do much. Histoire also becomes temporary CPU of Planeptune while Neptune is being held prisoner during the events of MK2. Personality Histoire is a quiet girl with a sense of justice. She looks to be no older then Gust, but is very powerful and strong. She is also very knowledgeable, but she takes a while to find her information all the same. Most likely a few days... Usually Histore is happy or joyful, and often peppers her talking with emoticons. She does seem to have a temper during the Manga, in which she kicks Neptune, Blanc, and Vert out for being lazy. Appearance As stated, Histoire is actually a book/Tome. She/it is dark blue colored with golden bordering on the front cover with a big green gem in the center. As a fairy/human like being, she resembles a little girl with very light blond hair worn in curled pigtails with long bangs curling out in both directions, and side parts that are chest in length curling inward. Her eyes are blue. She wears a big, loose purple dress with a small green tie, spiked ruffle lining, and golden marks along the edges. Her hat consist of a white segment and purple and gold bows on the sides. In Hyperdimension Neptunia MK-II Histoire seems to have aged somewhat, growing just a bit taller and skinnier with longer hair. She has gained purple and blue, butterfly like wings, while her hat gains blue headphone like pieces over her ears. Her dress is mostly the same, but is much tighter then previously, lighter in color, and the tie is much bigger. She also has on above the knee white stockings/socks and white and purple shoes. In one image her hair was shown down, reaching nearly her stomach and very curly. Hyperdimension Neptunia Beginning: Appearing at the beginning of the game, Histoire appears in her tome form who recalls the war that should never have happened. This being, The Console War. She then describes the two worlds called Gamindustri (where the humans lived) and Celestia (where the CPU resided) and how it brought the careful balance between the to worlds into creating four Goddesses who soon began to fight each other in order to claim title of "True Goddess". Reaching out: After the exilation of Purple Heart, she began to contact her in her sleep/unconscious state before Neptune woke up in Compa's place. After Neptune and Compa introduce themselves to each other, Neptune remembers Histoire's help and then goes on to save her with Compa. After contacting her once more at the tutorial, it turns out only Neptune can hear her. This is also where Histoire gains her pet name "Histy" from Neptune. She tells Neptune to convey the message to Compa later. Neptune tells Histoire that she had found something shiny, being identified as a Key Fragment which is used to free her from her seal. She explained that each Key Fragment is in each landmass and tells them to collect it, as well as that each fragment is guarded by strong monsters. Histoire tells Neptune that by saving her, they will save the world. Then after leaving, Compa and a motivated Neptune go to each while Neptune tells Compa of her talk. The first dungeon: Neptune and Compa treks into their frist dungeon where Neptune wonders if the bad guys here make babies. She warns Compa to watch her step as its dark in there until she suddenly bumps into someone. The person reveals herself as IF who was requested by the Basilicom to eliminate the monsters. Hyperdimension Neptunia MK II After the Hearts had been captured by Magic the Hard and Co., she ordered Compa and IF to go and save them. However after Nepgear ran out of power and they could not save the Hearts, she made them retreat for the time being. In addition, in later chapters she is constantly harassed by Trick the Hard, Quotes *''"Arfoire will laugh at us if we continue to Dilly-Dally!"'' Gallery For Fanart visit: Histoire (fanart) For more official images visit: Histoire (Images) Trivia *Originally she was voiced by Mika Kanai. In the English dub she is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. *Histoire is the only "Fairy-like" being in the series. *In a recent popularity poll, Histoire has placed 11th place, beating Gust and losing to Rom. *Histoire is the only character to have had a redesign between games. Category:NPC Category:Females Category:Neptunia (original) character Category:Neptunia Mk-2 character Category:Planeptune residents Category:Female character Category:CPU Replacement Category:CPU replacement